50 sombras de Granger
by AngelCaido20
Summary: HG/FD Historia Femslash (El título ya lo dice todo).
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos. Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a esta idea y no me e podido resistir a mezclar una de las novelas eróticas más conocidas a nivel mundial con los personajes de otra gran historia como es Harry Potter, Espero que les guste._**

**_Esta historia pertenece a E. L. James y slos personajes a J.K. Rowling. Yo hago esto sin animo de lucro._**

**_P.d: El capítulo contiene partes literales del libro de James._**

* * *

_Capítulo 1:_

Me miro en el espejo mientras me maldigo por ser tan condenadamente buena y manipulable, y maldigo a Ginny Weasley quien se ha puesto enferma precisamente hoy. Yo tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales en lugar de estar aquí tratando de encontrar algo decente que poner.

Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, y observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos azules frente al espejo, _"¡Me rindo!"_. No tengo nada decente que ponerme, mi única opción es esta falda (cosa que casi nunca uso), un jersey y mis cómodas botas.

Ginny y yo somos compañeras de piso, la pobre ha pillado un gran un resfriado y no puede asistir a la entrevista que ha concertado para la revista de la facultad con una mega-empresaria de la que no he oído hablar en mi vida, y por desgracia me va a tocar entrevistarla. Suelto un largo suspiro mientras pienso en todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy: Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales y tengo que terminar un importante trabajo. Se suponía que iba a dedica esta tarde a ello, pero en lugar de eso voy a conducir más de doscientos kilómetros para hacerle una entrevista a la enigmática presidenta de Granger Enterprises Holdings, que es una empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad.

Ginny me mira desde la puerta de mi habitación.

_\- Fleur lo siento mucho, pero no puedes hacerte una idea de lo que me ha costado conseguir esta entrevista. Si intento cambiar el día, tendré que esperar medio año, y para entonces las dos estaremos más que graduadas, Por favor…_ \- me suplica con voz ronca por el resfriado.

_\- Está bien ya te dije que iré, Ginny. Vuelve a la cama anda_-

_\- Gracias de verdad. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya me encargare de transcribir todo- _

_\- No sé nada de ella_ \- murmuro intentando parecer lo más calmada posible.

_\- Te harás una idea por las preguntas así que no te preocupes, lo vas a hacer muy bien- _

_\- Está bien me voy ya, tú vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la tomes después, cuídate mucho amiga_-

_\- Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Fleur. Significa mucho para mí esto que estás haciendo.-_ Sonrío ante sus palabras y me pongo en marcha cuanto antes.

No sé cómo esta mujer logra siempre convencerme, en realidad Ginny es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea es como una especie de don que posee. Estoy más que segura de que será una excelente periodista el día de mañana. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa, y lo más importante, es mi mejor amiga.

Gracias a dios apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo. Es temprano y no tengo que estar allí hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Ginny me ha dejado su deportivo, pues no creo que con mi vieja "tartana" pudiera llegar a tiempo. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, piso con fuerza el acelerador y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la señorita Granger, un enorme edificio de unas veinte plantas, se ve bastante imponente, todo él es de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras GRANGER HOUSE en las puertas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el vestíbulo muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado del mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una hermosa rubia, bastante atractiva y arreglada. Se la ve bastante elegante, honestamente está impecable.

—_Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a la Señorita Granger. Soy Fleur Delacour, de parte de Ginevra Weasley_\- .

—_Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Delacour_ —

Espero tal y como me ha dicho a la vez que empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Ginny en lugar de mi chaqueta marrón.

—_Muy bien, tiene cita con la señorita Weasley así que hágame el favor de firmar aquí, señorita Delacour y diríjase al último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20- _

Mientras firmo me sonríe con amabilidad y posteriormente me tiende un pase de que lleva impreso la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente con este lugar.

Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores. El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad vertiginosa. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo. Me acerco a otro mostrador y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida igual de elegante que la anterior

—_Señorita Delacour, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor?_ —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo tratando de encontrar algo de información sobre la mujer a la que voy a entrevistar puesto que no sé nada de ella. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. Estoy bastante nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca leyendo una buena novela francesa.

A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Granger tendrá unos cuarenta años. Una mujer que se mantiene en forma, bronceada y rubia, a juego con sus recepcionistas.

De una gran puerta sale otra rubia impresionante vestida ¿cómo no? De forma elegante. "_¿De dónde sacará tantas rubias?". _Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—_¿Señorita Delacour?_ —me pregunta la última rubia.

—_Sí_ —le contesto tratando de sonar segura

—_La señorita Granger la recibirá en unos instantes_. _¿Quiere dejarme su chaqueta?_ -

—_Sí, por favor_—le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

Quizá la señorita Granger insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios _"¿Me ofrecerá trabajo? Seguramente no, no soy lo suficientemente elegante como para trabajar en un lugar así"._ Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre.

—_La señorita Granger la recibirá ahora. Puede pasar_ —me dice la rubia.

Me levanto tratando de contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso y me dirijo a la puerta.

Cuando trato de empujar la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

"_Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa…"_ Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señorita Granger, unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—_Señorita Weasley_ —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. _Soy Hermione Granger. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?_ –

Es muy joven y atractiva, no más alta que yo. Lleva un elegantísimo traje negro compuesto por una chaqueta y una falda de tubo, camisa blanca y corbata negra a conjunto, con un pelo rebelde de color castaño y brillantes ojos del mismo color que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—_Sí, sí, no se preocupe_…-

"_Si esta mujer tiene más de treinta años, yo soy una bruja de Harry Potter"._ Le doy la mano bastante conmocionada. Cuando nuestras manos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y la retiro deprisa.

—_La señorita Weasley no ha podido venir así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no sea un impedimento, señorita Granger- _

—¿_Y quién es usted?_ – me pregunta con interés, pero sin ser descortés.

—_Soy Fleur Delacour. Estudio literatura Francesa con Ginny… digo… Ginevra… bueno… la señorita Weasley- ._

—_Entiendo_ —se limita a responderme.

—_¿Le apetece sentarse?_ —me pregunta mientras señala un cómodo sofá de piel.

Su despacho es enorme e igual de impresionante que el resto del edificio. Delante de los ventanales hay una imponente mesa de madera oscura. En la pared de la puerta me percato de que hay treinta y seis cuadros pequeños que forman una especie de mosaico. Es realmente impresionante.

—_Pertenece a un artista de aquí_ —me dice la señorita Granger cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—_Son precioso. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario_ —murmuro distraída.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me mira con atención.

—_No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Delacour_ —contesta en voz baja.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad de la mujer que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas.

Preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae un par de veces de la mesita. La señorita Granger se limita a observarme haciendo que me ponga más nerviosa aun.

—_Lo… Lo siento_ —balbuceo—. _No la utilizo mucho...-_

—_No se preocupe, señorita Delacour_—me contesta.

— _¿Le explicó Ginny… digo… la señorita Weasley para que era la entrevista?-_

—_Sí por supuesto, es para la revista de la facultad, yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año- _

"_Vaya, me acabo de enterar"_. Por un momento me preocupa que alguien tan solo un par de años mayor que yo me entregue el título en mi graduación por muy mega-triunfadora que sea.

Intento despejar mi mente y centrar mi atención en la entrevista.

—_Bueno_ —digo tragando saliva—. _Tengo algunas preguntas, señorita Granger_-

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Eso espero —me contesta inexpresiva.

"_¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?"._ Al darme cuenta de ello, toda la sangre se me va a la cara haciendo que me ruborice. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta y segura de mi misma. Pulso el botón de la grabadora para dar comienzo a la entrevista

—Es _usted muy joven para haber conseguido un imperio como este. ¿A qué se debe su éxito? _

La miro y ella esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—_Los negocios tienen mucho que ver con las personas, señorita Delacour, y a mí se me da bien analizarlas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien_. —Se calla un instante y clava su mirada en mí _—. Creo que la clave del éxito está en dominar cualquier ámbito, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas-._

—_Quizá solo haya tenido suerte_.

Sé que este comentario no está en la lista de Ginny, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma en su rostro.

—_No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Delacour. Se trata de contar con un buen equipo de personas y saber dirigirlos_.

_-Parece usted una maniática del control-_ "¡Mierda! no debería de haber dicho eso".

—_Bueno, así es, lo controlo todo, señorita Delacour_ —me contesta de forma tajante.

La miro y me sostiene la mirada. Siento que se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

"_¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por su mirada penetrante? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo"._

—_Además, decirte a ti misma, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder_ —continua diciendo en voz baja.

— _¿Cree usted que su poder es inmenso?-_ "_Maniática del control" pienso_.

—_Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Delacour. Eso me otorga cierto poder. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar sus facturas-_

Me quedo perpleja. Su falta de humildad me deja...

—_¿Acaso tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?_ —le pregunto indignada.

—_Soy la dueña de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante nadie-_.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante es, lo mejor será cambiar de táctica.

—_¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?- _pregunto sin ningún tipo de simpatía.

—_Me interesan varias cosas, señorita Delacour _-

—_Pero con tanto trabajo no tendrá tiempo para relajarse- _Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—_¿Relajarme?_ \- Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos y yo contengo la respiración. Es tan hermosa que podría ser modelo o actriz.

—_Pues…vera, para relajarme, como usted dice, navego, vuelo y realizo diversas actividades físicas._ —Cambia de posición en su silla_—. Soy muy rica, señorita Delacour, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes- _¡Y asquerosamente petulante! añado en mi cabeza.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Ginny con la intención de cambiar de tema.

—_Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?_ —le pregunto tratando de mantener el control.

—_Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?_

—_Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos_.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—_Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón._

— _¿Y por qué dirían algo así_?

—_Porque me conocen bien_. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—_¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla_?-

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho, ya que no estaba dentro de la lista.

—_Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Delacour. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas ¿sabe?-_

— _¿Por qué aceptó esta? _

—_Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía quitarme de encima a la señorita Weasley. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, honestamente admiro su tenacidad_-

"_¿Qué me vas a contar...?"_ pienso. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta imponente mujer, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

_¿Tiene una filosofía de vida? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?-_

—_No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí misma y de los que me rodean-_

—_Entonces quiere poseer cosas_…- "_Lo que había dicha una obsesa del control_"

—_Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, podría resumirse en eso_-

Trago saliva. _"¿En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o son cosas mías?"._ Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Ginny tiene ya suficiente material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue _una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?-_

Vaya, una pregunta personal. La miro esperando que no se ofenda.

—_No puedo saberlo-_

Me pica la curiosidad.

—_¿Qué edad tenía cuando la adoptaron_?-

—_Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Delacour_ —me contesta muy seria.

"_Mierda. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Lo mejor será cambiar de tema"._

—¿_Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?-_

—_Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia-_

—¿_Es usted lesbiana, señorita Granger?-_

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. "_Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sea Ginny y su curiosidad". _

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.

—_Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito_\- trato de explicarle.

El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—_¿Las preguntas no son suyas?-_

—_Bueno… no. Ginny… la señorita Weasley… me ha pasado una lista_-

—_¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad? -_

—_No. Es mi compañera de piso-_

—_¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista?_ —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo. _"Se supone que la entrevistadora soy yo ¿no?"_

—_Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien_ —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—_Esto explica muchas cosas...-_

Enseguida suena la puerta y entra una de las rubias.

—_Señorita Granger, perdón por la interrupción, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de cinco minutos-_

—_Aun no hemos terminado así que cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor-_

La rubia se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece sorprendia. La señorita Granger vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas, la chica se ruboriza.

—_Muy bien, Señorita Granger_—murmura antes de abandonar el despacho.

Ella se gira y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—_¿Por dónde íbamos?- _

—_No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones_\- Contesto con toda sinceridad

—_No_ _se preocupe, me gustaría saber de usted, creo que es lo justo_-

Sus ojos brillan con curiosidad y yo trago saliva con dificultad.

—_No hay mucho que saber_ —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿_Qué planea hacer después de graduarse?_\- la miro de manera exceptiva ya que su interés me desconcierta bastante.

—_No he hecho planes, señorita Granger_-

—_Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —_me dice en tono tranquilo.

Y yo me quedo asombrada. _"¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?"_

—_Lo tendré en cuenta_ —murmuro confundida—. _Aunque no creo que encajara aquí- _

"_Mierda. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta". _

—_¿Por qué lo dice?-_

Ladea un poco la cabeza intrigada, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus hermosos labios.

—_Creo que es evidente…_\- digo mirando hacia otro lado, ahora mismo no soy capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

—_Para mí no-_

De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿_Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?_ —me pregunta.

—_Seguro que está muy ocupada, señorita Granger, y yo tengo un largo camino-_

—_¿Vuelve en coche?-_

Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—_Bueno, conduzca con cuidado_ —me dice en tono serio y autoritario-

"_¿Por qué iba a importarle?"_ pienso

—¿Tiene todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—_Sí_ —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

—_Gracias por la entrevista, señorita Granger_-

—_Ha sido un placer_ —me contesta, tan educada como siempre.

Me levanto y ella me copia antes de tenderme la mano.

—_Hasta la próxima, señorita Delacour-_

Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser los nervios.

Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—_Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Delacour-._

Me sonríe con desdén. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—_Muy amable, señorita Granger_—le digo bruscamente y puedo verde nuevo su sonrisa, _"me alegro de resultarle tan divertida"_. Salgo del despacho con evidente furia, pero para mi sorpresa ella me sigue.

—_¿__Ha traído abrigo?_ —me pregunta.

—_Chaqueta-_

La rubia se levanta de un salto para buscar mi chaqueta, Granger se le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento apoya las manos en mis hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto.

Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, siento que los nervios me están matando.

Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima.

—_Fleur_ —me dice a modo de despedida.

—_Hermione_ —le contesto.

Segundos después las puertas se cierran...

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿La continuamos?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo dos. No me he olvidado, como comente en otro momento va a ir un poco más lenta porque antes quiero acabar mi otra historia Fleurmione. Me alegra ver que ha causado buena sensación el primer capítulo, así que la pienso continuar.**

_**Stef-cullen: **_**Estoy segura de que esta si te agradara, y la idea se me ocurrió viendo casualmente el tráiler de 50 sombras y pensé, Mmm…la historia en si no está mal aunque el papel de Grey (dominante) creo que hubiese sido mucho más interesante si en vez de un hombre lo interpretase una mujer (mi humilde opinión). Y bueno…una cosa llevo a la otra. xD. Saludos.**

_**Lara Pond**_**: Me alegra que te gustase, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo.**

_**Scorpiogryffindor:**_** Hey la verdad es que yo tenía ganas de escribir algo más o menos así, aunque la historia pertenece a E.L. James, pero bueno…estoy segura de que esta versión de 50 sombras a algunos/as les resultara más estimulante que la original.**

_**Zamarol:**_** Gracias por el consejo y los ánimos, tengo pensado cambiar algunas cosas, pero los cambios serán paulatinos, también quiero conservar otras cosas de la historia original como son los diálogos en la medida de lo posible, pero pretendo darles mi toque personal. No es mi versión de 50 sombras, realmente lo que hago es escribir sobre la historia ya que no voy a cambiar el hilo argumental. Aun así agradezco tus consejos y hare todo lo posible por intentar sorprender tanto a los que ya la han leído como a los que no, Un saludo y gracias.**

_**Loriel:**_** Aquí tienes otro capítulo no tan rápido como seguramente te gustaría pero bueno…espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.**

**P.d: Los personajes pertecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia a E.L. James, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2:_

"_Respira Fleur, Respira" _ me digo a mi misma tratando de controlar mis nervios. Coloco dos dedos sobre mi cuello y me tomo el pulso. "_Señor, ¿Cómo el posible?"_ El latido golpea con fuerza sobre las yemas de mis dedos. Cuando consigo salir de aquel ascensor me dirijo con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento donde está el coche Ginny. La lluvia moja mi pelo pero poco me importa, es más siento una sensación gratificante justo lo que necesitaba, con cada gota que cae sobre mí, mi nerviosismo mengua.

Ninguna mujer me había perturbado tanto en mi vida como lo acababa de hacer Hermione Granger. Mi mente trata de entender por qué esta mujer me ha descolocado tanto _"¿Será por su sonrisa? ¿Porque es hermosa? ¿Atractiva? ¿Poderosa? . Espera, espera un momento ¿Hermosa? ¿Atractiva? ¿Sonrisa? Porque narices pienso esas cosas"_. Agito la cabeza para desvanecer esos pensamientos y entro en el coche para volver a casa con rapidez.

Mientras conduzco repaso mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme como una estúpida. "_Estoy sacando las cosas fuera de contexto, quizás el golpe que me di contra el suelo me ha afectado más de lo estimado. Vale que sea una mujer arrebatadoramente hermosa, segura de sí misma, dominante y que sabe lo que se hace, pero de allí a que me pueda…" _Una risa nerviosa escapa de mis labios_ "No, tú no Fleur, no es posible…tú nunca…" _Un suspiro de frustración escapa de mis labios a la vez que piso el acelerador del coche.

Recorro el resto de tramo que me queda a gran velocidad y mi mente sigue divagando. _"Todo esto es culpa de Ginevra, y esas malditas preguntas ¿de dónde las abra sacado?, la adopción… y que si es lesbiana…" _Un rubor se instala en mis mejillas de solo pensarlo.

Miro el indicador de velocidad y comienzo a disminuirla, lo último que necesito es morir en un accidente de tráfico por culpa de esta estúpida entrevista. _"Olvídalo ya Fleur, por suerte no tienes que volver a verla_" me digo a mi misma para consolarme.

Ginny y yo vivimos en un piso cerca del campus de la Universidad. Tengo bastante suerte. Ella y sus padres heredaron esta casa de sus abuelos junto con una importante suma de dinero que les da para vivir bastante bien, así que pagó una miseria de alquiler. Aparco el coche y saco las llaves del contacto mientras medito durante unos segundos antes de bajar _"Ginny va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales a pesar de tener la grabadora"._

Nada más entrar en casa oigo su voz _—¡Fleur, que bien! Ya estás aquí_-

La pelirroja está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales y tal y como debería haber estado haciendo yo. Me percato de que todavía lleva puesto el pijama de zanahorias que le regale en su último cumpleaños. Se ve adorable con él.

—_Vaya te esperaba un poco más tarde, ¿Ha ido todo bien_?-

—_Perfecto, aquí tienes_\- le hago entrega de la dichosa grabadora.

—_Muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, pero venga cuéntame ¿Cómo es?-_

"_Oh, no, lo que me temía… ¿Qué debo decirle?"_

—_Honestamente, Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verla. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad_. _Es muy centrada, incluso intensa… y joven. Muy joven- _

Ginny me mira con interés, esperando que continúe con mi explicación.

—_Deberías de haberme informado mejor sobre ella. Me he sentido como una idiota por no tener idea de nada_\- Le digo a modo de reproche y Ginny se lleva una mano a la boca.

—_Vaya, Fleur, lo siento… No lo pensé-_

Resoplo resignada. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—_En general ha sido una mujer amable y formal aunque un poco estirada, como una vieja precoz. No habla como una mujer de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?_ – Preguntó tratando de disimular mi exagerado interés.

—_Veinticuatro. Amiga, lo siento, de verdad. Tendría que haberte informado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa y apenas tenía tiempo, aun así parece que a salido todo bien. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista- _

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj. "¡Mierda!"

—_Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Durmstrang's._

—_Fleur, estarás agotada, no deberías ir_-

—_Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego- _

Trabajo en Durmstrang's desde que comencé la universidad hace cuatro años. Se trata de la ferretería más grande de la zona y pertenece a los padres de Ginny, después de tanto tiempo he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque soy un completo desastre para el bricolaje. Ginny por su parte no quiere tener que oír nada sobre tuercas, tornillos o cosas que se le parezcan.

Me alegro de haber podido llegar a tiempo, así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea la brillante y triunfadora Hermione Granger.

Hoy parece un día complicado ya que hay bastante trabajo, este suele aumentar visiblemente en las temporadas de Verano. La Señora Weasley que es la dueña de la tienda parece contenta de verme.

—_¡Fleur, querida! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías- _Me dice con voz maternal.

—_La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas- _

—_Me alegro mucho de verte, nos va a venir genial, ya has visto como está la tienda- _Me dice mientras me rodea cariñosamente con el brazo.

No pasan ni dos minutos antes de ponerme manos a la obra, y enseguida me veo sumergida en el trabajo.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de trabajo vuelvo a casa. Ginny se encuentra en su habitación y trabaja en su portátil. A pesar de encontrarse enferme se la ve bastante concentrada en su artículo y teclea frenéticamente. Rendida por el largo día, Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en todo lo que tengo hacer y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con…aquella mujer.

—_Fleur, esta entrevista esta genial. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo - _Me dice en tono sugerente mientras me giña un ojo.

Mis mejillas comienzan a arder y siento como el corazón se me acelera ante las palabras de Ginny. Trato de ignorar su comentario y me auto-convenzo de que solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era _"la ama y señora"_ de todo aquello.

—_¿Tomaste notas_? —me pregunta sacándome de mi estado de meditación.

—_Mmm… No_\- contesto distraída.

—_Ok, no pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta está buena, ¿verdad?_ -

Enseguida mis mejillas se tiñen del mismo color que el cabello de Ginny.

—_Mm…Si-Si, Supongo…_\- Me cuesta horrores contestar una pregunta tan simple. Por más que intento fingir desinterés no estoy 100% segura de conseguirlo.

—_Vamos, Fleur… ¿A caso no te has fijado?-_ Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

Mi pulso se acelera - _¿Por-por qué debería de haberme fijado?- "¿Qué esta insinuando?", _puedo sentir como mis manos comienzan a sudar.

_\- Todo el mundo dice que es bastante atractiva e imponente, incluso tu deberías de haberte dado cuenta, especialmente tú, que prestas tanta atención a los pequeños detalles- _

Me pongo nerviosa y no sé muy bien que responder ante sus comentarios, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—_Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más-_

_\- No creo, Fleur. Me hubiese encantado ser yo quien entrevistase a la señorita Granger- _Esto lo dijo en tono sugerente y yo rodé los ojos antes su entusiasmo_\- Pero dudo poder haber conseguido lo que tú. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho genial-_

Puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, así que me retiré corriendo a la cocina.

—_Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido? – _Vuelve a preguntar con ese tono de interés que me dice que algo esta tramando.

"_Maldita sea,. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido". _

—_Es una mujer controladora y arrogante… Prácticamente da miedo, pero también es bastante carismática- _

_\- Entiendo que pueda fascinar_ —le digo sinceramente mientras rezo por que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿_Tú, fascinada por alguien? Qué novedad..._—me dice y mis mejillas arden cada vez más. Intento evitar el contacto con su cara a toda costa mientras me caliento un vaso de leche en el microondas.

—_¿Por qué querías saber si era lesbiana? Por cierto, casi me muero de vergüenza, al preguntárselo y a ella le ha molestado que se lo preguntara_\- noto el nerviosismo en mi interior. Y frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—_Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va sola, además alguna vez se le a vinculado a alguna que otra famosa, pero nada demostrable, por desgracia...- _Dice Ginevra dejando escapar una risita traviesa.

—_Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verla-_

—_Venga, Fleur, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien- Otra risita brotó de los labios de mi amiga tras el comentario._.

—_¿Quieres tomar algo? –_ Le pregunto para zanjar el tema.

—_Sí, por favor, me encantaría tomar un vaso de leche- _La congestión se nota en cada una de sus palabras.

Gracias a dios, Ginny había abandona la conversación sobre Hermione Granger durante el resto de la noche, así que no tuve que aguantar más su tercer grado. Después de tomarme el vaso de leche me dispuse a terminar uno de mis trabajos de clase mientras mi amiga pelirroja continuaba con su _artículo._

Para cuando terminé eran más de las doce de la noche. Me fui a mi habitación con notable cansancio, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser lunes. Me metí en la cama y me envolví en la colcha antes de quedarme plácidamente dormida como consecuencia del agotamiento. Esa noche soñé con lugares fríos, líneas perfectas, metálicas, suelos de mármol y unos ojos color chocolate...

* * *

El resto de la semana me la pasé estudiando y trabajando en Durmstrang's sin apenas tiempo para respirar o descansar, podía sentir el agotamiento en mi. Para mi suerte Ginevra ya se encontraba mucho mejor, así que me ayudó con las tareas de la casa que teníamos bastante abandonadas a causa de nuestro estrés por los estudios, trabajo y revista de la facultad.

El viernes por la noche Ginny y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá planeando que hacer este fin de semana, teníamos ganas de despejarnos de tanto estudio, justo cuando estábamos decidiendo a dónde íbamos a ir llamaron a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada estaba mi buen amigo Ron y hermano de Ginny.

—_¡Ron! ¡Qué alegría verte!_ —Lo abracé.

\- _Pasa anda_\- Dijo Ginny sin mucho ánimo.

Ron es la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, ¡Gracias a dios!, puesto que me sentía bastante sola y perdida. Él fue quien me presentó a Ginevra, y desde el primer momento sentí una conexión bastante grande con él, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos enseguida y a pesar de tener una personalidad bastante diferente a la de su hermana congeniamos muy bien.

Ron estudia ingeniería, aunque su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—_Tengo buenas noticias_ —dice el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—_No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan…_—bromeo.

El intenta poner mala cara pero puedo ver su sonrisa traviesa.

—_No boba, es mucho mejor, Hogwarts Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene- _Dice con bastante emoción.

—_Increíble… ¡Felicidades!-_ Lo estrecho entre mis brazos para darle la enhorabuena.

Me alegro mucho por él y Ginny aunque no quiera mostrarse excesivamente alegre también lo está y se siente orgullosa de él.

—_Buen trabajo, Ronald. Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora_ —dice riéndose sarcásticamente.

—_Vamos a celebrarlo y quiero que vengáis a la inauguración_\- Ron me mira fijamente y me ruborizo al instante.

* * *

El pelirrojo y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que a él le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Ginny a menudo suele chincharme diciéndome que Ron y yo parecemos novios y que está esperando a que uno de los dos de el primer paso.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticas historias literarias, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevadas. De alguna manera en mi subconsciente sigo esperando a alguien que consiga hacerme perder la cabeza de amor y haga que el corazón me palpite a mil por hora con su simple presencia.

Una vocecita murmura algo en mi subconsciente…. "¡_NO¡" _Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista._ "¿Es usted lesbiana, señorita Granger?" _Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con ella casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Ron por un instante, lleva vaqueros y una camiseta holgada. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel blanca, pelirrojo y ardientes ojos marrones al igual que su hermana. Sí, podría considerarse que Ron está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: ¡Somos solo amigos!

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería, esta hasta los topes y el trabajo empieza a hacerse cansado. La señora Weasley, Fred, George, los otros dos empleados, y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, Molly me pide que compruebe unos pedidos y eso hago. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado en la pantalla del ordenador. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista y mis ojos chocan con la profunda mirada castaña de Hermione Granger. Mi boca queda abierta de par en par.

—_Señorita Delacour, qué agradable sorpresa_ —me dice en un tono que para nada denota ningún tipo de emoción. Siento que su mirada firme me atraviesa.

"_¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí?_ No puedo evitar cuestionarme.

Echo un vistazo a su apariencia que nada tiene que ver con la del día de la entrevista, su pelo esta armónicamente despeinado y va vestida con un jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas. Mi mente parece haber entrado es estado de shock.

—_Se-señorita Granger _—digo con un hilito de voz estrangulado.

Sus labios esbozan algo parecido a una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos.

—_Pasaba por aquí_ —me dice a modo de explicación—_Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Delacour- . _

Su voz resulta ser música para mis oídos… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando centrarme y abandonar mi estado de ensoñación.

Verla delante de mí me ha dejado completamente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapa, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, arrebatadora, y está aquí, en la ferretería Durmstrang's. Quién lo iba a decir. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo recupero la capacidad de pensar y hablar racionalmente.

—_Fleur. Me llamo Fleur_ —murmuro—. ¿_En qué puedo ayudarla, Señorita Granger?_-

Vuelve a sonríe y siento como algo en mi interior se remueve. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. _"Yo puedo"_ me digo a mi misma.

—_Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables_ —murmura en una expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

—_Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?_ —susurro con voz titubeante.

_"Cálmate, Delacour, sabes lo que te haces"._

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Granger, que son bastante bonitas.

—_Sí, por favor. La acompaño, Señorita Delacour_ —Algo en la forma que tiene de pronunciar mi apellido hace que se me erice la piel.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador con confianza y seguridad, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no tropezarme como de costumbre. No sé porque pero me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—_Están con los artículos de electricidad, en aquel pasillo_ —le digo en un tono de voz que no consigo controlar

La miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. _"¡Dios! ¡si qué es guapa!"._

—_La sigo_ —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón desbocado me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. _"¿Por qué está en aquí?"_ me pregunto. Y en una diminuta parte de mi cerebro surge una idea: _"Ha venido a verte"_. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. _"¿Por qué iba a querer verme esta mujer?"_. Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza enseguida.

—_¿Esta aquí por negocios? —_le pregunto.

Mi voz suena completamente descompensada_. "¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Fleur!"_

—_He ido a visitar uno de los departamentos de la universidad, En estos momentos estoy financiando una investigación_—me contesta con total naturalidad.

"_¿Lo ves? "_. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—_¿Forma parte de su plan para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor?_ —Pregunto de manera irónica.

—_Algo así_ —dice con una sonrisa fanfarrona. No puedo evitar bufar mentalmente.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. Honestamente no me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje, esas inmaculadas uñas y suaves manos no deben de haber cogido una herramienta en su vida. Se inclina y coge una caja.

—_Estas me irán bien_ —dice con su perfecta sonrisa.

—_¿Algo más?-_ Pregunto de manera profesional.

—_Quisiera cinta adhesiva_\- y yo no puedo evitar mostrar una cara de extrañeza.

—_¿Está decorando su casa?_ – Pregunto inconscientemente.

—_No, no estoy decorándola_ —me contesta rápidamente. _"Es evidente tendrá a alguien encargado de hacerlo por ella"._

Me sonríe, tengo la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.

—_Sígueme_—murmuro incómoda—. _La cinta está en otro pasillo_\- .

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue y por alguna extraña razón una estúpida sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

—_¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? _—me pregunta en voz baja.

—_Cuatro años_ —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos para mostrárselas, sin perder la sensación de sus ojos clavados en mí.

—_Me llevaré esta_ —dice Granger señalando uno de los rollos de cinta que le tiendo.

—_¿Algo más?_ —le pregunto.

—_Un poco de cuerda-_ .

—_Por aquí_\- La insto a que me siga.

—¿_Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…_ \- Hago muestras de todos mis conocimientos adquiridos estos años.

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!

—_Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor-_

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de que sus ardientes ojos marrones me miran con escrutinio. Yo por mi parte no me atrevo a mirarla. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

—_¿Iba usted a las scouts_? —me pregunta frunciendo divertida sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

_—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señorita Granger- _Digo mientras le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Arquea una de sus perfectas y bien delineadas cejas.

—_¿Qué es lo suyo, Fleur?_ —me pregunta en voz baja y con una sonrisa socarrona.

La miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme.

—_Los libros_ —susurro como buenamente puedo.

—_¿Qué tipo de libros?_ —me pregunta mientras ladea la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué le interesa tanto?" _

—_Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura francesa-. _

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísima e intenta disimularlo.

—¿_Necesita algo más?_ -

—_No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?_ -

"_¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer" _

—_¿De bricolaje? -_

Asiente con mirada burlona y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

—_Un mono de trabajo_ —le contesto.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja con expresión divertida.

—_No querrá que se le estropee la ropa_… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—_Siempre puedo quitármela_ —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya...-

Siento mis mejillas arder ante su comentario. Y me siento bastante estúpida por ello.

—_Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa_ —me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin vaqueros. _"¡Maldita sea Fleur! ¿En que estas pensando?"_

—_¿Necesita algo más?_ —Vuelvo a preguntar mientras le tiendo un mono azul que creo que le sentara genial.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? -

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—_No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Ginevra. La señorita Weasley, mi compañera de piso._ _Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente_. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original-

—¿_Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?-_

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—_Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana… _

—¿_Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sesión de fotos?_ \- Pregunto quedando patidifusa por su comentario.

_"Ginny estará encantada si lo consigo"._

—_Ginny se pondrá muy contenta… si encontramos a un fotógrafo-_

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente.

—_Dígame algo mañana_ —me dice metiendo la mano en su bolso.

— _Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana- _

—_Muy bien_ —le contesto sonriendo.

—¡Fleur!-

Bill aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hijo mayor de los señores Weasleys. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Rumania, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—_Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Granger-_

Granger frunce el ceño mientras desaparezco de su lado.

Bill siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosamente atractiva y controladora obsesiva Granger, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Bill me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

—_¡Fleur, cuánto me alegro de verte!_ —exclama.

—_Hola, Bill. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu madre?_\- Le digo mientras le dedico un cálido abrazo.

—_Sí. Estás muy guapa, Fleur, muy guapa-_ Dice sonriente y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Bill, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas, como la mayoría de los barones Weasleys.

Cuando miro a Hermione Granger, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser la clienta extrañamente atenta y ahora es otra persona… fría y distante.

—_Bill, estoy con una clienta. Tienes que conocerla_ —

Tiro de Bill hasta donde se encuentra ella, y se observan detenidamente. Tengo la ligera sensación de que el aire se vuelve denso a mi alrededor.

—Bill, te presento Hermione Granger. Señorita Granger, este es Bill Weasley, el hijo de la dueña de la tienda y hermano de Ginevra.-

Por un instante me siento dando explicaciones de más— _Conozco a Bill desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Rumanía, donde estudia dirección de empresas- _

—_Señor Weasley_-

Hermione le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—_Señorita Granger_ —la saluda Bill estrechándole la mano—_Espera… ¿No será la famoso Hermione Granger? ¿La de Granger Enterprises Holdings? _

Bill queda bastante deslumbrado. Granger le dedica una educada sonrisa.

—_Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? _– Dice con excesiva amabilidad.

—Se ha ocupado Fleur, señor Weasley. Ha sido muy atenta- Recalca la palabra atenta con un énfasis que no acabo de descifrar.

—_Estupendo_ —le responde Bill—. _Nos vemos luego, Fleur_.

—_Claro_\- respondo sin más volviendo a centrar mi atención en Hermione.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—_¿Algo más, señorita Granger?- _

—_Nada más-_ Su tono vuelve a ser frío y distante-

"_¿La he ofendido?¿Qué le pasa ahora? Esta mujer es tan extraña"_

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

Miro a Granger, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

—_¿Quiere una bolsa_? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—_Sí, gracias, Fleur_\- me responde, tiene una forma tan particular de pronunciar mi nombre…siento mi corazón tamborilear.

—_Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos-_

Vuelve a ser la mujer de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—_Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá_. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. _Ah, una cosa, Fleur… Me alegro de que la señorita Weasley no pudiera hacerme la entrevista –_

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, dejándome completamente impresionada por sus palabras. Pasan varios minutos antes de que mi cerebro vuelve a conectarse al mundo real.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima, como siempre háganme saber lo que opinan y lo que les gustaría que ocurriese. Todas las ideas, opiniones y consejos con aceptados.**

**¡Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
